Me Vs Everyone
by MMLEnny123
Summary: Me Vs Everyone A Story About 4 Different Teenagers being forced to form a band to compete their rivals TheJonasBrothers.
1. Chapter 1

Enna's POV

Lemme start of by introducing myself im Enna im 16 years old and i go to Silverdon High have been going for the last 4 5 years and im the type of person who dont associate with people like ? Well pretty much what you see is what you get

Popular,cheerleader,airhead? HECK YES!Now lets go on to Alexie Sporty,Jock and tomboyish shes pretty cool i guess if your into that kind of Mardgelle Shes the nerdy one,popular for being a pushover and the person who tutors all the dimwitted idiots in this school.I never really thought that we could all be friends because A i didnt even know a Mardgelle and Alexie existed before...ofcourse everyone knew Steffi SHE WAS A FRICKEN BULLHORN you'll run a mile once you hear her voice.....but lets rewind back to the begining..

Normal POV

Wednesday

The piercing ring of the school bell rang throughout the hallway

Pushing and shoving everyone piled into the auditorium.

Enna:*skateboards into the auditorium and leans against the wall*

Steffi:*barges past everyone and sits right at the front near the stage*

Mardgelle *bumps into everyone and sits on chair in the sidelines*

Alexie:*runs into the auditrium and sits on the bleachers with a basket ball*

The Announcer: Okay Silverdon High Please Welcome TheSonsOfRock

Everyone Cheers

Enna:*yawns and claps slowly*

Steffi:*Cheers along and claps*

Mardgelle:*shakes her head and starts to read her book*

Alexie:*throws her basketball at the stage a headlight falls*

Everyone looks at her

Alexie:Sorry it slipped

Everyone:*ignores her and start to cheer for the sons of rock*

TheSonsOfRock: *on stage* thank you all for comming you all rock!

Enna's POV

Okay lets stop there for a moment...Sons Of Rock the biggest band in the school. Even tho they suck and dress like absolute idiots..But i guess thats the style now.

Normal POV

Lets Skip To Science Class

Teacher:Mardgelle,Alexie,Enna And Steffi Team

The Four Girls:*moans*

Steffi: Do we have to?

Teacher: Yes

The Four Girls:*moans some more*

Alexie: For the record i dont really wanna work with over here

Steffi:*gives her a look* For the record i dont wanna be seen with RockGirl over here and BoyGirl *sticks her tongue out*

Enna: FOR THE RECORD i dont wanna be seen with any of you

Everyone: TEMPER!

Enna: *mimics everyone*temper! fine fine im gonna calm

Teacher:Stop arguing and all off you team up now!

TheGirls: FINE!

Alexie: old bat

Teachers: okay everyone you will all plan and make your own rockets and launch them at the concert on friday

Enna:*mumbles* stupid damn concert

Mardgelle's POV

The whole School is pretty whacked with this whole concert thing..In my opinion its a BIG waste of time.

Normal POV

They Split up to plan their experiments

Enna:*raises her eyebrow*

Steffi:*mixing different lipglosses*

Enna: okay tell me this...what does mixing lipgloss have to do with rockets?

Steffi: *smirks* i know what im doing after all guess who got an A in biology

EnnaMardgelleAndAlexie:Not You

Steffi:*rolls her eyes mixes something with acid*

???:Thats dangerous you know*walks up to her*

Girls:*turns around*

Enna:Er...QueenOfJerksVille? What are you doing here?

A Loud explosion and smoke fills the room

EnnaAndAlexie:*looks at each other* i am NOT cleaning that up


	2. Bombs AwayChapter 2

The Next Part

Steffi:*sitting on the floor covered in black dust from the explosion*

Alexie: i guess you got an A for blowing up the biology lab?

Mardgelle: Ya do know that biology has nothing to do with chemicals?Its about animals and living organisms?

Alexie: How am i suppose to know that? IM NOT A FRICKEN ENCYCLOPEDIA!

Steffi: HELLO! PERSON WITH DAMAGED HEALS AND COVERED IN BLACK DUST SITTING HERE!

Alexie: and your point is?

Steffi:ARGH!

Enna:*rolls her eyes and turns to ???* as i was saying...QueenOfJerksville what are you doing here?

???: im a guy if you havent noticed

Enna: oh ive noticed NOW SPILL Nicholas Fricken Jonas

Nick: Nice Anyway i was here to take this *holds up a breif case* to your princepal he left it at Jefferson the other day...and i was stopping by to see this trainwreck..well uh see you*turns towards the door* and by the way..you in for a surprise when you get home*walks out*

Steffi:*stands up* you know him?

Enna: unfortunatly...He's my Moms best friends son..

Steffi: he is HOT!

Enna:*shudders* he is hot? wow...and im the clueless one..

Teacher: EVERYONE BACK TO YOUR WORK STATIONS PRONTO

They all do the experiment..but ofcourse theyre 4 different girls who havent even said hi to each other...so ofcourse as everyone would predict..they didnt get along .

After School

At Enna's House

Enna just got home from school

Enna:*Goes through the front door* MOM IM HOME!

Mom: oh good honey come into the kitchen

Enna goes through to the kitchen

Nick:*sat down on the kitchen counter*  
Enna: uh what the heck are you doing here?

Nick:*smiles*

Mom: *puts a hand on nicks shoulder* Well Enna Nick's mom and dad are on the plane to Africa right now on their suffari adventure They couldnt take nick because of school so he and his brothers will be staying with us for a while

Enna: when you say "awhile" how long is that exactly??

Mom: 2 months

Enna: WHAT?

Mom: He'll be sharing your room

Enna: DOUBLE WHAT?

Mom:*gives Enna a look*

Enna: cant we just get him a box and stick it in the corner? ya know where i cant hear him? see him? KNOW THAT HES ALIVE?

Mom: now stop it sweetie now show nick to your room

Nick:*jumps of the counter and follows Enna*

Enna:*angry stomping up the stairs*

When they get to Enna's bedroom they go in

Enna: here are the rules.. you shut up and stay out of my way..and 2 you shut up and stay out of my way..and 3 YOU SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF MY WAY!

Nick: nice welcome...but uh im here to stay for 2 months..guess we're roomies?

Enna:ARGH!

Nick:*smirks* yup we are

On Friday At The Concert

Teacher: okay children i will count down from 3 and when i say bombs away you start your rocket okay?

Everyone: okay

10 minutes later

Teacher: okay children are we ready?

Enna: that is not where you connect that

Alexie: yes it is

Steffi: ya i agree*connects up the wires and is abotu to start the rocket*

Enna: Move out of the way*pushes Steffi aside*

Steffi:*pushes enna out of the way*

Enna and Steffi and the others have a fight over where the wires are connected

Teacher: 2 1

Girls:*pushes each other so the rocket tips and accidently shoots across the sky*

The rocket is shooting across the sky towards the stage

Enna: oh

Mardgelle:my

Steffi: god...

Alexie: EVERYONE DUCK!

On the Concert stage

The rocket zooms towards the stage and crashes and explodes*

TheSonsOfRock:*falls off the stage*

Jason: ow my arm(he is the guitarist)

Jake:Ow..my kneck and my back..(he is the drummer) *trapped under a headlight*

Tyler:Damn it..MY F*CKING WRIST!

The Princepal called the ambulance and the sons of rock had been taken to hospital

Girls: We are so dead....


End file.
